The Devil Went Down to Twilight Town
by SteamPunkPrincess
Summary: What happens when the devil goes to Twilight Town and hears a young blonde playing the violin? Rated T for some swearing. Slight AkuRoku


The Devil Went Down to Twilight Town

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters**.

A/N:The reason I haven't updated my other story is because I'm suffering from selective writer's block. I can write but I can't think of anything to write for Axel Todd. You'd think because it's based off a movie I'd have an easier time of it but that's wrong. Oh well, I thought of this other day while listening to the Devil Went Down To Georgia. Enjoy biznatches.

* * *

Golden lashes fluttered close to rest on soft cheeks as his body swayed to the melody flowing from the polished wooden instrument; its bow held gently in his hand as it glided over

taut strings. The boy, not much older than 15, stood on Sunset Hill, his fluffy golden hair shining in the constant setting sun as the classical piece of his own design flew softly through

the air.

As the piece drew to an end, fading softly into silence, his eyes opened slowly to reveal azure eyes that sparkled with contentment. Sighing softly, the blue-eyed musician carefully

packed his beloved instrument away unaware of the acid green eyes watching his every move. As the blonde boy disappeared back into town, the unknown watcher stepped out form

his shadowed so that the sun glinted on his red hair, turning the soft scarlet that spilled down his shoulders and upper back into a river of blood and throwing shadows over his

tattooed face so that only the brightness of his hair and his eyes were visible.

"Roxas," the man whispered, the name spilling over his lips in an almost whimsical tone, soft and husky with desire. The tall figure vanished then and only a faint cloud of smoke was

left where he had been standing before it blew away with the wind.

* * *

Roxas sauntered into his bedroom, tousling his blonde locks dry with a fluffy white towel. A quick glance at the clock revealed to him that it was getting late and, with a groan, he

remembered that he had school the next day.

"There goes the weekend," he muttered as he burrowed himself beneath his sheets and shut his eyes. He was just drifting off when a sharp breeze blew through his window.

"What the hell?!" Sitting bold upright, Roxas stared at what had previously been a closed window. 'Who could've…?' he wondered as he threw his comforter off and stumbled over to

the window, his cobalt eyes wide with confusion and some fear.

"Maybe… I just thought I closed it…." he said to himself as he reached out to close it, freezing when warm breath blew across the back of his neck.

"Don't move." A deep, clearly masculine voice whispered, his hot breath ruffling the golden locks that brushed Roxas' ears and Roxas found that he couldn't. It was like he had lost all

control of his body as thin, but surprisingly strong arms wrapped tightly around waist.

"Who… who are you?" Roxas wondered aloud, his voice shaking slightly as he fought to regain control of his body.

"The name's Axel," that sinfully seductive voice whispered into his ears. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" A sharp nip to Roxas' ear punctuated this statement forced a surprised moan from

his mouth.

"How the hell d-did you get in here..?!" The blonde demanded as he managed a weak struggle in his captor's arms, only to be pulled tighter into a firm, lightly muscled chest.

"I came in through the window, of course," the man, Axel, chuckled as he moved to nip lazily at the boy's neck.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked shakily. Strong hands gripped his upper arms and turned him around, allowing to finally look upon on his captor's face. Acid emerald orbs stared at

him from a thin face with black diamond tattoos placed high up on his cheeks, dangerously close to Axel's eyes and deep crimson hair spiked back before falling to drape softly on his

shoulders and down his back. Roxas only had a moment to admire this stunningly beautiful man before Axel spoke, drawing his attention to thin pale lips.

"You play the violin, do you not?" Roxas nodded dumbly, confused by the question.

"That's good. I'd like to challenge you Roxas." Roxas' confusion escalated. Challenge? What the hell did that have to do with him playing the violin? Axel smiled, seemingly guessing his

line of thought.

"Here's the thing, kid: you're good. Maybe even as good a musician as I am. So you and I will take turns playing and whoever plays the best, wins." Roxas quirked a brow at him, still

feeling slightly confused.

"And what do I get if I win…?" At this, Axel laughed. A cold, cruel laugh that sent shivers down Roxas' spine.

"IF you win, I'll give you anything your heart desires."

"And if you win….?" Axel laughed again.

"If I win, then I get you." Roxas stiffened. Who was this guy?! And what the fuck did he want with him; some small town kid?!

"What's the matter, Roxas? Scared of a little sin?" Sin?

"What do you mean 'sin'?" A finger trailed down his cheek as Axel leaned in close, smiling wide to reveal perfectly straight, white teeth and Roxas felt his heart skip a beat.

"Don't you get it, kid? The Devil's come to Twilight Town, and he's come here for you." A tongue flicked out to lick teasingly at Roxas' lower lip and Roxas felt as if his heart had

momentarily stopped.

"Do… do I have a choice?" Axel pulled away, his grin remaining fixed on his face, though it didn't reach his cold eyes.

"Of course you do, kid. You can either accept the challenge and get the chance to save yourself. Or you can refuse and I take you right now." That figures, Roxas thought with a frown.

"When do we do it?" Faster than a striking snake, a arm snapped out and grabbed his bicep hard enough to bruise and, before he knew it, Roxas stood with Axel on top of Sunset Hill

with his violin and bow already in his hands.

"We do it now." In a burst of flame, a pitch black violin appeared in Axel's hands and a chilling melody burst forth from his fingers and Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. It was beautifully

haunting and Roxas couldn't help but sway to the chilling tune and his soul cried out in sadness when it finally faded away into the night.

"You're turn, Roxas." It took a moment for Roxas to return to the present and to remember just what he had gotten himself into. Shakily, he placed his violin between his shoulder and

his chin and played the song he had written himself that Axel recognized as the piece he had played earlier in the evening. As the piece ended, Axel knew he had lost. No creature, no

matter who or what they were, could beat this boy. He put his heart and his soul into his pieces that not even Axel could duplicate.

"Very well," Axel started shakily, ignoring the crying in his black heart. "You win, Roxas. What would you like?" The two stood in silence for several long moments as Roxas absorbed

that he had, in fact, won this little competition and now could ask anything of the red-haired devil. But, what did he want? The answer came to him as he stared into those sad emerald

green eyes.

"I… I want… you." Axel started, looking surprised at his request and Roxas couldn't blame him. The devil seemed frozen with shock as Roxas cautiously stood up on his tiptoes and

brushed his lips softly over Axel's.

"Please stay with me….?" He asked, his blue eyes gazing up into Axel's with something that might have been love if Axel had cared to examine it. But he didn't, all he did was pull the

small blonde into his arms and place a kiss upon his soft lips.

"I will…."

* * *

The End. Sorry, but that's all the yaoi I'm gonna write. Maybe someday you'll get something a bit more explicit. Maybe.


End file.
